Warriors: The Dark Era: The Lost
by shadowtops99
Summary: A new kind of evil is rising in the Dark Forest, and a new prophecy is born, but what will happen if one of the cats who are set to fulfill the prophecy becomes lost and alone and away from her Clan? Will she reunite and stand a chance with Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw to help defend her clan from the Dark Era that is rising? Rated T, though the rating may go up. OC s used.


**Prologue**

The dawn of dusk, and the harsh bitter breezes of nightfall loomed over and through the Dark Forest. Fog surrounded most of the trees and ferns that were dieing and shriveling up in the Place of No Stars. Darkness misted over the tops and bases of the trees as dark warriors made their way towards the clearing, the place where Tigerstar decided to summon them to.

The dead, former ShadowClan leader stood with his head held high and his chest puffed out. His pale yellow eyes glistened with evil, and the scars that raked across his face made him look even more menacing. His neck fur bristled on end, making him appear larger and taller. His claws were unsheathed, and stained with blood, as well as his teeth. He flicked an ear that was split like a "V", and as the last of the dark warriors filed out into the clearing, he gave his whiskers a twitch as well.

"Welcome, _Clanmates_." he mrowed, casting his hard yellow gaze over the crowd. All of them stared up at him with hated respect and awe. The newer recruits stared up at him with wide eyes and worried pelts, but still held repect.

"Now as you all may or may not know, we have received death and faced death for as long as we could remember our times being here. The Clans had always stopped us from taking back of what is ours; our freedom, and our power!" he snarled. A cat in the gathering meowed quite loudly, "A pile of fox dung, they are!" Tigerstar glared at that one cat, but then nodded. "Yes, fox dung,"

He stood up on all his fours and started to pace in front of the crowd of cats that had been rejected by StarClan, cats that had betrayed the Warrior Code, cats that had done good only for the evil. He flicked his tail, his eyes glowing with rage.

"For moons the Clans have been fighting with us. It is humiliating, constantly losing to those who are not worthy of being true warriors and apprentices!" he growled. "Why are we losing to cats so weak, and cannot hold power as grand as ours'?" Hissing noises echoed through the gathered cats like a wave.

Tigerstar dipped his head down as a low growl emitted from his throat. The thought of the constantly winning Clans against the Dark Forest unnerved him. He flicked his ear as he raised his head once more. This time, his eyes were full of confidence and satisfaction as he glanced over the dark warriors and the new recruits that willingly joined. A small smirk played upon his muzzle as he sat back down and hooked his tail around his front paws. His ears were bent back, and the smirk refused to go away.

"But this time," he spoke clearly, and loudly.

"This time we will win, for I have discovered something much more effective, and much more powerful for our grasp. It craves the same things we crave; power, darkness, the fall of the Clans. It is us; it is our own ancestors that have, too, been neglected by StarClan and have been left to rot in the shadows. Our ancestors had let power come to them, for we have been denying it, and for years they have been rising in secrecy, only know and rare amount of times before do they rise."

And as he spoke, a thin, black trail of what seems to be like smoke drifted from behind him. As it floated more towards the gathered cats, it began to take shape into a cat-like form, only larger and made of shadowy smoke. Glowing, red eyes shone through like a candle flame in the pitch darkness. So vivid and so bright. It's shadow drawn claws scraped the grass, and what seemed to be like blood pooled around them out of no where. A few more of these "shadow-cats" arrived, all standing by and near Tigerstar.

"And with our ancestors by our side, with their power and blood lusting thirst, we shall win and destroy those wrecked clans! We will gain our freedom and invade their territories and take what is rightfully ours! I shall be leader once again, and the whole world I shall reign!" Tigerstar meowed darkly.

One "shadow-cat" let out a yowl and it bounced through the air. It shrieked loudly, a terrifying sound that made even the darkest of the warriors feal uneasy. The gathered cats immediately knew that these cats, that had came from the most darkest, and unforgiving pits of the Dark Forest, were meant to kill. They were meant to kill their enemies from the inside out, or vice versa, and each and everyone of them knew that these things could not be stopped. All of that could be tell by a fierce yowl. And the yowl was something that no cat will be able to forget, nor drive out of their minds and nightmares.

These "shadow-cats" were to be part of the most bloodiest future that there is to come: _The Dark Era_.

**((Okay, so that's the prologue. Hopefully you'll find this exciting and thrilling. First chapter won't take long and will be up soon. A few OC's will be used, so I hope you don't mind that. :P Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this. ))**


End file.
